Engaged: IN Verion
by ColorfulStarGirl69
Summary: This is the thrid version I wrote this story and now it an InuYasha one. Please read it should be good. And it a 2 parter!


Engaged  
IN Version  
  
AN: I don't normally do InuYashsa, I love the shows and all but I don't read it or write about it. I just did this because a lot of my friends love InuYasha and read it. It will be bad, because I'm sorta just chaning the names. So bare with me. Go for the over veiw of the story not the bad writing. Orginally it was about me and Tom. Then Blaise and Ginny, now this is the third writing it is InuYasha and Kagome. Deal with it. Please!

* * *

It glistens in my eyes, as I deepen my blank stare at it. I never saw it coming. I never thought about it until the moment he opened the velvet-looking box, and he was on one knee. At that moment I knew my life dream had come true, InuYashai had proposed to me, Kagome. Just yesterday, I answered with glee and I still remember it so vividly.  
  
Flashback  
  
The doorbell rang like the church bells on a Sunday morning, and I dashed to the door flinging it open with anticipation. I couldn't believe it; InuYasha and I had been dating for seven years that day. He decided since, I arranged last years anniversary; he had to arrange it this year. I couldn't wait; I always admired InuYasha enjoyable dates.  
  
I swung the door to see him leaned against the porch railing, he took notice of me and said, "Come on Kagome, we are gonna be late!" he hurriedly said with a side way smirk on his face.  
  
"One time I made you wait for an hour, one time!" I waved my index finger in front of his face, indicating one hour. My voice had that playful irritated tone to it.  
  
We smiled at each other as he put out his arm. I wrapped my arm around it and we strolled towards the cab.  
  
"You look nice, InuYasha," I told him.  
  
"And you look lovely tonight as well."  
  
I flushed a radiant pink, which resembled the tint of my skirt. I am constantly blushing different colors when it comes to InuYasha, even though we've been together for seven years. It was as if I was a thirteen again. But InuYasha is just so sweet to me and understands just because I'm slow, does not mean I'm stupid. Joking around is one of his strong points, and we always know how to laugh when we are around each other. However, InuYasha is more then just a sweet and funny guy. He's considerate and respectful, he considers how I would feel about something and not just himself, and he doesn't invade my personal surroundings like some rude men. InuYasha also knows how to associate with anyone and everyone, so he can be sociable with my best friends. And if a guy doesn't respect my friends then he isn't worth my time and my love. And that's saying something!  
  
Heading down to the pier, InuYasha clasped his hand around mine. I beamed delicately to myself.  
  
We arrived at the edge of the pier hand and hand. I looked up at him, he was so much taller then me. By like five full inches, this annoyed the crap out of me. He is constantly making fun of me, since I can't reach everything on my own. But when he bumps his head, I get to laugh at him. So in the end it's fair.  
  
All the sudden it hit me, we were at the edge of the pier. But why?  
  
While I quickly thought of the possibilities the breeze lightly picked up, it fluttered around my hair, causing it to swarm around me. The win barely touched the tip of InuYasha's hair. He looked so adorable, as if I could pinch his cheeks at that very moment.  
  
I was just about to do so when he said…  
  
"Mind if we fish?" he held up a fishing rod. The expression on his face was like a little boy with chocolate, so irresistible. I know he loves fishing, I mean he talks about it nonstop. And the look on his face just looks so cheerful.  
  
I stood there for a moment, not knowing how to reply, "I'm not very good at fishing, y'know?"  
  
The bright glow from InuYasha's face lowered. My heart felt a saddened pinch, so I smiled just as big as when I opened my door to see him and that's when said, "but doesn't mean it won't be fun and hey you can teach me!"  
  
InuYasha was frequently trying to persuade me into going fishing with him, but I always found an excuse to get out. But I couldn't get out now. I was trapped!  
  
As soon as I finished my sentence his expression shot up like a hundred stories high, along with handing me a fishing rod. I seized the golden rod, which had specks of rust in it. It seemed old, but had a vibe that it was new and nicely taken care of and I knew it belonged to InuYasha and not some old folk person. It was somewhat shiny and Blaise knew I like shiny objects. That's probably why he gave it to me to use!  
  
While I was thinking such carefree thoughts, InuYasha had taken a seat on the edge of the pier. After noticing this, I too took my appropriate seat, next to InuYasha.  
  
He set a big white bucket between us. It didn't seem bizarre at the time, until InuYasha opened it. There squired hundreds and hundreds of live, earthy, brown worms. InuYasha's hand went straight into the bucket with no hesitation. As his hand proceeded out of the bucket and to his rod, he pinned the juicy fat worm to the hook. Inside me I was yelling, "EWWW!"  
  
"Go ahead," he shortly said staring at me.  
  
I must've of had a disgusted look on my face because InuYasha had gently laid his rod beside himself and kindly snatched mine away from me. Once again his hand slithered into the bucket to draw out another plump and moist earthworm. The worm was hooked in seconds. He handed me my rod.  
  
"Thanks," is all I could say, making a slight disgusted look.  
  
As he picked up his own rod, he said, "Welcome," to me.  
He cast out his line. Me, on the other hand flung the line out, and almost dropped it in the bluish-green ocean below. InuYasha seemed to fidget as I quickly jolted towards the falling rod. I grasped the end just in time.  
  
"Uhhh…oops?" I bit the bottom of my lip.  
  
In the corner of my eye I saw InuYasha's eyes get a tad bit larger and his face alter to a pale color, "That was my first rod ever, you know?" he said to me.  
  
My heart plummeted down to my feet.  
  
"Wow, really? Cool! Well, sorry for almost dropping it," I said feeling awful. What if I did drop the rod? My poor InuYasha, my poor, poor InuYasha, he would've been extremely devastated.  
  
The hours seemed to fly by in a blur. How? I don't know, but they came and went. During that time, InuYasha and I talked about everything. Well, not everything. More like everything that occurred in the past week. Sadly we were apart because I had to go home for a while for some family things and InuYasha has been acting weird since then. Other then that we talked about how the book I'm writing is not doing so well. Sadly I was having writers block. InuYasha gave me a squeeze on the hand and said that I'm the best writer of this time and if anyone says otherwise or disagrees they have another thing coming.  
  
"This is not fair!" I complained after all those hours. "Why?" I calmly growled.  
  
InuYasha stifled his laughter and shrugged.  
  
"You get seven fish in three hours and I'm stuck with one. And that one didn't even count; it flopped out of my hands!" I heaved a sigh in pity to myself.  
  
InuYasha tried to look sympathetic, except it wasn't working. It was nice of him to try and make me feel better. He was so thoughtful.  
  
"Would you like one of my fish?" he asked in a wondering manner.  
  
"No, that's alright, I don't need one. I only just wanted to name it. And taking one of yours would not be the same," I gazed up at him he looked so cute. Especially with his hair being the way it was, all long and silvery. Then add his gorgeous brown eyes and anyone could be in love with InuYasha. But I will not let them because he is all mine!  
  
"But…you were just complaining that didn't have one," he said looking perplexed.  
  
I started to giggle, "I know but that's just who I am," I giggled some more.  
  
"And that is why I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I breathed in a dreamy voice.  
  
That's when InuYasha pushed me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I felt his warmth flow into me. Neither of us said or did anything but sit there in that pose.  
  
And there it was one of InuYasha and I's special moments. Where we can just stare at each other for a long period of time and not say a word. Yes, this was true love. 


End file.
